AlternateTale
by That One Not-Guest
Summary: What happens when AU's collide? What happens when Underfell Flowey meets Underswap Sans? only one way to find out! [INCOMPLETE] [CHAPTER 2 OUT!]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: DISCLAIMER: UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX. ALL AU CHARECTERS BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS FANFICTION IS NOT BEING USED FOR MONETARY GAIN.**

 **Welcome readers, to my fanfiction! This fanfiction is about what I think would happen if different AU's combined to make one AU. That AU is AlternateTale. Every time we meet a new Character, I will add parentheses telling us what AU that character is from. Here is an example.**

 **Sans (Underfell). (Sans is not actually his Underfell.)**

 **Every time we see the character a second time, it will not have those parenthesis. In this version, Frisk is a male. I will not update regularly, but if I quit, I will tell you. Also, I will have short chapters, but there will be many of them. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

He came to the mountain on a dare. Frisk and 10 friends raced up the mountain, first to the top got 10 dollars from everyone else. Being a child, that was a lot. He was in the lead when he stumbled and tripped, and he rolled down into a cave. In that cave was a hole, and plenty of vines. He looked out of the cave, and saw a group of 3 run past the cave entrance. He quickly stood up, and started running. His foot got caught on a vine, and he was sent tumbling backwards. He suddenly felt weird. A feeling he couldn't describe came over him. He looked down. Nothing was down, but blackness. He looked up. Darkness was quickly consuming the light above him. He wondered what was happening. It then hit him. The ground to be exact. He blacked out.

Frisk woke up on a bed of flowers. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back! He had fallen down the hole. He looked up, and saw blackness. No way of climbing back up. He looked around the black room, and saw light shining through a tunnel. Wanting to go home to his family quickly, Frisk walked to the tunnel.

When he reached the end of the tunnel, he saw a flower bathed in white light from above. The flower was in a grassy patch, but other than that the room was completely black. As he approached the flower, it started talking. He then noticed it had a face.

"Hi! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" (UnderFell) "You seem new to here, aren't you? Well, everyone here is relatively nice, except for some of the monst-"

"THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE!" Frisk interrupted.

"Why yes, there are monsters here, but not the bad kind! We are good monsters!"

"Uhhh…" Frisk didn't know what to think. The flower seemed nice enough, so Frisk trusted him."

"Here. Let me get on your shoulder, and I can guide you to Toriel! She is the caretaker here." Flowey wrapped some vines up to Frisk's shoulder, and went up to rest there. "Onwards!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't expect to have so many views after one short chapter! I'm pretty sure you readers want more, so here it is! Also, there is a poll on my profile, so you can choose what AU someone is from! I currently have 3 AU's that you can choose from, but you can comment and suggest new ones! I will add new ones to the poll, as long as they are allowed in a story that is k+.**

"So… we just go that way?" Frisk pointed at the opening arch to the rest of the underground.

"That is the only way to go, so yes." Flowey said impatiently.

Frisk walked under the purple arch, seeing a huge room that has red leaves, some vines, and a stone stairway. Seeing this wonderful place, Frisk was filled with determination. He walked up the stone stairway, and saw a room with pads on the floor. Just as he was about to give up, the door the puzzle opened, opened. From it came a goat monster.

"Whadup dude, I will totally help you and your radical flower thorough the radical ruins. By the way, my amazing name is Toriel." (Underfresh)

Frisk was not expecting this. _At least she is friendly._ He thought. "Thank you for helping me?" Frisk said nervously.

"Can we hurry? I think we should progress!" Flowey yelled out.

Toriel shrugged and started leading Frisk to the entrance to the next room.

"There is a super amazing puzzle in this room, I betcha can't solve them!" Toriel informed

Frisk walked towards a switch, and pulled it. He walked to another one, but there was a switch directly next to it. He tried the right one, but it seemed to be stuck. He then tried the left one, and he heard a loud noise. A path had opened up so he could progress.

"Radical! You solved it!" Toriel commented, before leading him to the next room. "Sometimes, un-cool monsters may try to attack you. To get them to stop, grab your skateboard and skate over them!" Toriel started leading him through a winding area.

Suddenly, a Froggit (there is not enough AU's to make EVERY monster have their own… so regular enemy's will be classic.) Appears! Frisk decided to try to skate over it like Toriel said.

"Flowey, make me a skateboard with your vines!"

Flowey just stared at him with an awestruck expression. "Did you seriously ask me to make you a skateboard with my BODY?!"

"You make it sound dumb when you say it like that." Frisk replied. He wasn't getting a leaves skateboard, so he had to pretend to have one. He started charging at the Froggit moving like a crab. The Froggit stared at him, as he slowly inched towards it. When he made it, he tripped over the Froggit. He turned around, and the Froggit was rubbing its head with one of its paws. It looked to the side, and started running away. He looked to where it was looking, and Toriel was skating towards it, faster than Frisk could run.

"You ok? Good." Is all Toriel said before pointing to a spike floor. "There's a super hard puzzle in this room! Try to solve this spike puzzle!"

Frisk walked up to one of the spikes, and touched the point. He drew back immediately, as his finger was bleeding badly from the magic enhanced spike that not only hurt him physically, but also attacked the connection between his body and SOUL. /HP 12/20\


End file.
